Lucy's Adventure
by wysha.thorne
Summary: (set after the events of the Jack And The Beanstalk anime but in live-action format) Lucy meets a man called Paul, who happens to be from the land of the clouds. He calls himself Paul Walsh, but is actually a prince. Together, they fight evil, restore peace, and end up having a (mpreg) family. Oh, and add in a permanent beanstalk feature too (there are no giants etc featured).
1. Chapter 1

To many people, the world was full of love and happiness, but that was not always the case. For some people, it was enforced, but for other people, it was a choice.

For Lucy Thomson, it was a mix of both worlds.

She lived on a farm in rural Nottingham alongside her mother and brothers. She was the eldest child, and her job on the farm was to manage the financial side of things, which she had done ever since her father had died.

Pre-Chapter.

"What's our financial situation like for today?" Agnes asked Lucy.  
"Everything is very well, mother." Lucy replied. "Mr Carter left a message, saying that he is going to drop by later today, as he has a proposal which I think you might sit well with."  
"Send a message to Mr Carter, and let him know that I will be more than happy to see him." Agnes ordered. "You must also head to the market, as I think we might be out of coffee again."  
"On it." Lucy smiled.

Agnes (Lucy's mother) then walked out of the room, followed immediately by Lucy. They then parted ways, with Lucy heading out of the entrance with her purse in her hand. It was not a big purse, as she wasn't one for carrying large amounts of money around, but it was big enough for her to be able to put in enough money so that she could get what she wanted.

The market in question was just a short walk from the farm, so Lucy didn't need to get into her car. 20 minutes later, she arrived, and headed straight to the stall.

"What can I get for you?" The stall owner asked.  
"I am out of coffee, and I need more." Lucy replied. "I need a few sacks worth, as the coffee needs to last for at least a month."

The stall owner picked up 3 medium-sized bags of coffee, and put them in front of Lucy.

"These will do." Lucy smiled. "How much do I have to pay?"  
"That will be £5." The stall owner replied. "You might also want to take note of a special offer that I have got on, as some travellin' bastard stopped by just this morning, gave me some seeds that he said were to be given to a sexy bird who works at a farm."  
"I am not open to offers, but thanks for letting me know." Lucy had no idea.  
"You need to take them, as you work at a farm, and you're the precise kind of bird that this fucker was on about." The stall owner mentioned. "If you do not, the beans will lose their magic, and your 15x great-grandfather's legacy will have been all for nothing."  
"Show me the beans, in that case." Lucy gave in.

The stall owner bent down, and picked up a small jar containing 10 beans. He then put them on the table in front of Lucy, and opened the lid.

"Here they are." The stall owner smiled.  
"What do they do?" Lucy was confused.  
"Nobody knows, for the last person to witness their magic, died many years ago." The stall owner replied.  
"I guess I will have to find out myself, in that case." Lucy sighed.  
"Plant them as soon as you return home, and then wait for them to sprout." The stall owner ordered. "The price for all of them is £1."

Lucy handed over £6, and sent a text to Agnes about the coffee. She then turned to face the way that she came, and walked back home.

Upon arriving back home, Lucy headed to her personal patch where she grew all sorts of flowers. She found a patch that was clear, and proceeded to plant the beans in that spot.

Little did she know, those beans were going to change her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy went to sleep at 9pm, and slept soundly. It was a mix between rainy and windy, and she used that to be able to get to sleep. However, at midnight, there was a knock on the window, and it caused Lucy to wake up.

"Who is there?" Lucy was confused.

There was no sound, so Lucy got out of bed. She then put on her favorite pair of slippers, and she headed out of her room. She then grabbed her keys to the house, aswell as her phone and purse, and she headed outside, as she was sure that the sound was coming from outside.

"Is anyone here?" Lucy wanted to know.

At that moment, a 'young' man appeared. He had dark hair, soft facial features, and was wearing clothing that looked like it was from another world.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy was surprised.  
"I came from the land of the clouds, which is on the other end of the beanstalk." The man replied. "My name is Paul Walsh, and you would be the right person to help me and my people."

Lucy took note of the name.

"What do you want me for?" Lucy was confused.  
"It's a long story, but if you come with me, I will be able to show you." Paul replied. "How good are your climbing skills?"  
"I used to climb a lot as a child, as I was born and raised here on this farm." Lucy mentioned.  
"That's good, as there will be a lot of climbing involved in what needs to be done, although I will be the one carrying you up the beanstalk." Paul added. "I will also mention that what needs to be done is nothing related to giants, as Jack took care of that when he killed the evil gigantic bastard that took over the realm many years ago."

Lucy was up for the challenge, and the fact that Paul looked like a doppelganger of her favorite fiddle player (Josh Goforth) made it even easier for her to accept whatever lay ahead.

"Take me up the beanstalk." Lucy ordered.  
"I will have to put you in a sling, as there is no way that you will be able to climb up and down the beanstalk unless you got the strength needed." Paul mentioned.

Before Lucy could reply, Paul put her into a sling, and tied the sling in a way that the knot was over his left shoulder, with Lucy's face looking up at him. It was not something that she was expecting, as she thought that he was going to have her on his back.

"This is so you don't fall to your death." Paul mentioned as he gained a grip on the beanstalk.  
"How big is the beanstalk?" Lucy was curious.  
"Big enough for a long climb, although it doesn't take all day." Paul smiled. "You won't have to worry about financial issues either, as I think your youngest brother is ready to take on the job should you decide that where I am going to take you is where you would like to live, and we also have everything from phones to computers, so you will be right at home should you decide to stay."

Lucy was unsure about that part at first, but then smiled, as she had a feeling that Paul was being true to his word. He started climbing up the beanstalk, and within half an hour, he was already a fair way up, although it was not enough for the world to be even remotely out of view.

"How old are you?" Lucy looked up.  
"I am 995 years old." Paul replied. "I was born in the land of the clouds, to a clockmaker and his wife. My older sister ended up getting married to a noble man, and my niece was Princess Margaret. She was supposed to marry a giant called Tulip, before he ended up being offed when Jack climbed back down the beanstalk and chopped it with an axe."  
"I never thought that you would be that old, and I certainly didn't think that you would have such an interesting backstory." Lucy smiled. "As for me, I'm 26 years old, British, and financial work w... is my area of expertise, as you already know. How did you find out anyway? You didn't tell me that."  
"I have a scanner in my back pocket which activates whenever beans are planted, and sure enough, yours were the right ones, and the scanner provided me with the information that I was looking for, but why you're coming up with me, is nothing to do with that." Paul replied and warned.

Lucy nodded, and smiled as Paul continued to climb up the beanstalk. There were leaves everywhere, and Paul caught himself a couple of times.

Hours passed, and Paul climbed further up the beanstalk. By the time 2am came, Paul was halfway up the beanstalk. The hardest part was still yet to come, as it had been an almost-vertical climb.

"What's your most favorite music?" Lucy was eager to know.  
"I don't know what music is." Paul admitted.  
"That's okay, as I'm sure I will be able to help with that... and maybe show you who you look like and all." Lucy smiled.  
"I would like that, but first of all, you need to offer your help to the realm." Paul replied and reminded. "I'm going to put you under a sleep spell, as we'll be heading through clouds and a hard patch soon. Don't worry, as I will wake you up when we arrive."

Lucy smiled, and allowed Paul to send her to sleep. He did so by humming a sweet tune, and once she was asleep, he continued to climb up the beanstalk.

The hardest part of the climb came when Paul was just over halfway up the beanstalk. The angle changed, and he had to adapt to it. Lucy was sound asleep, safe in the sling, and she was blissfully unaware of what was going on.

By the break of morning, Paul was almost at the top of the beanstalk. There were clouds above and below, and Lucy was still sound asleep. Agnes, Michael, Jason, and Hamish, were bound to be waking up at that point, as the farm usually started business at 5am, and it was 4:55am at that point in time.

"We're almost at the top." Paul whispered into Lucy's ear. "Won't be long now."

Lucy remained asleep, not making a sound. Paul smiled softly, and made sure that her phone and purse and keys were also safe. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the beanstalk, and he was climbing into the well that Jack had climbed into many years earlier. He continued to climb, until he was at the top of the well. Once he was at the top, he got onto a cloud, which took him over the edge of the well, and he landed firmly on the ground. He then bent down, took the sling off, gently placed it on the ground, and hummed a sweet tune so as to wake Lucy from her sleep.

"Where are we?" Lucy was groggy.  
"We're in the land of the clouds." Paul smiled. "There's no more climbing to do, as it's just walking from now. How do you feel?"  
"I feel... like I had the most beautiful sleep." Lucy admitted. "I also thought you had never heard of music before, but you were humming a sweet tune, which was obviously music."  
"That's something that we are taught to do, as it helps others drift off to sleep." Paul was confused.  
"As I said, I will help you with it, as I will show you videos of my favorite music." Lucy vowed. "Now, what do you need help with?"

Paul went on to explain that he was the prince of the realm, and that an evil witch called Arabella had taken over the castle. She did not have a giant for a son, but she didn't need to, as her power was greater than anything ever seen before. She wore a green coat, and had long green hair. She even had control over all the gold, and that was also worrying. Not just that, but the people who lived in the realm had simply vanished into thin air.

"And you want me to try and kill her?" Lucy was confused.  
"I want you to help me kill her." Paul corrected. "After that, peace will once again be restored to the realm, and I promise that I will be able to show you everything, even if it means having to use the internet to look at some of it."  
"What do I have to know in order to kill her?" Lucy then asked.  
"I am still to figure that out, but I do think that she might have a weakness." Paul mentioned. "Before I can tell you the full story, I must take you to where I am forced to live by myself whilst the spell is in force."  
"Okay then." Lucy smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy took Paul's word to heart, believing everything that he was saying.

"Note that everybody else has vanished, and I say 'we' because it is a custom here for everybody to say 'we' even if there is nobody else here but themselves." Paul mentioned.  
"At least that puts a nice spin on things." Lucy smiled.  
"It does, but Arabella needs to go, as it's not fun being lonely, but there is worse to come, as if she wins her way, she will destroy the realm." Paul warned

Lucy nodded, and allowed Paul to take her to where he was forced to live. It was close to the castle, but it was nowhere near as big. The interior was like that of a wooden cabin save for technology, and there was a garden out the back which was reserved for seeds.

"Is this your home?" Lucy was eager to know.  
"It is indeed." Paul replied.

At that moment, Lucy received a text. She got her phone out of her pocket, and saw that the text was from Agnes. She sent a text back, saying that Mr Carter had made a mistake with the proposal, which meant that it was not to go through. She also told her that the beanstalk was not to be tampered with, and that she had found her true calling. Immediately, she got a text back, which made her smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you smiling?" Paul was curious.

"I just got a text from Agnes." Lucy admitted.

"What does it say?" Paul wanted to know.

"That she wants us to be happy, and that she wants to climb up the beanstalk with the rest of the gang and meet you." Lucy smiled.

"Well let her know that I give her my permission, although it will have to be once this place is back to normal." Paul mentioned.

Lucy nodded, and sent a text back to Agnes, explaining the situation that was going on what with Arabella and how the other citizens had vanished. She got a text back, and after replying to that one, she turned her phone off.

"So how are we going to go about killing Arabella?" Lucy was eager to know.

"We go into the castle using an entrance that Arabella doesn't know about, and after tracking her down, I will get out my bow and arrow, and dip it into a jar of water." Paul replied.

"I thought you said that you didn't know her weakness." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I was telling the truth, but after doing a virtual body scan on her just now, I have found out that she is allergic to water, and that if even a tiny amount gets into her blood, she will burn up and die." Paul admitted and confirmed.


End file.
